The Vampire Diaries New Love Chapter 8
by CJWriter10
Summary: Stefan ends up planning a belated birthday celebration for his boyfriend.


New Love Chapter 8

By CJWriter10

The next morning as I was in the kitchen at my house sipping a cup of coffee Damon happened to walk in.

"Hello brother," remarked Damon.

I nodded at him. "Hi."

Damon shot me a confused look. "What's wrong?

"I'm just worried about Chris."

It was funny how his look quickly went from confused to concerned. "Why, what happened this time?"

"He was upset that he had no one to celebrate his 18th birthday with."

"That's a bummer," joked Damon.

I shot my brother a warning look. "It's serious Damon. He almost killed himself."

"Almost?" he asked.

"I walked in on him as he was about to."

Even Damon was slightly upset about that. "That's awful."

"I just really want to help him."

My brother cleared his throat before he responded. "Maybe we should throw him a belated birthday party."

"That'd be nice," I chuckled.

I sipped some more of my coffee before my brother responded. "No one should have to be alone on their birthday."

I continued to look at my brother. "Do you think he's too far gone?"

Wow! My brother was finally silent. I guess he was trying to figure out how to handle it delicately. "Do you see even the slightest possibility of him being happy in the future?"

"I don't know," I replied.

And now Damon was the one who was all serious. "I think we both know the answer."

"Yeah," I said as I wiped away a tear from my eye.

"But if you think he's worth saving then by all means rescue him," replied Damon.

"I see."

"The belated birthday party is a good start," remarked Damon.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, it is."

"We just need to invite his friends," said Damon.

I couldn't help but slightly pity Chris. "Here's the thing…he doesn't exactly have any friends."

"Then we'll just our friends like Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, and Matt and I'm sure they know people who know people…and you get the idea. Before you know it will be quite the rager," chuckled Damon.

I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't think we should have a rager. That would overwhelm Chris."

He reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, sure."

"So ultimately a small intimate affair is our best bet."

Damon continued to gaze at me. "You really do like Chris?"

"I do."

My brother forced a brief smile. "That's sweet."

"Which is why I'll kick Chris' ass if he does anything stupid. Hell, I'll have Bonnie bring him back from the dead just so I can kill myself," I remarked.

"You think he would actually hurt himself?" asked Damon.

A frown line began forming on my face at the absurdity of Damon's question. "Have you been paying attention?"

"For your sake I hope he doesn't," continued Damon.

"Thanks," I said as I tried my best to smile.

"So where's Chris now?" inquired Damon.

"He's upstairs sleeping."

I downed the rest of my coffee and then I put the mug in the sink.

Even Damon couldn't help but almost cry. "I think what you're doing for Chris is incredible."

"He just needs to get a will to live," I replied.

"So we should have the party this Friday night I guess?" asked Damon.

"That works for me. Anyway, we can have some people, but I just don't want the party to get out of control."

"I get your point," responded Damon.

"And I'll take him out to his favorite diner and that way you'll have several hours to set everything up."

"Do you think that he'll be upset that he's being manipulated again?" inquired Damon.

"I hope not."

"I just hope he makes it through the week," said Damon.

I quickly shot Damon a dirty glare. "That's not even funny."

"I know. Sorry."

Friday came in no time and before I knew it Chris and I were seated at his favorite diner and we were both enjoying some good food and conversation.

I raised my eyes at him as I shot him a sympathetic look. "So how do you like the mac and cheese?"

"It's good," replied Chris.

I sipped some more of my diet soda while I looked at Chris. Chris then looked at me. I was wearing my usual black leather jacket with a tee-shirt and jeans which were ultimately accompanied by my brown loafers, and as Chris continued to look at me I couldn't help but wonder if I wetted his appetite.

Chris munched on more of his mac and cheese.

I then gazed into Chris eyes. "See, aren't you glad that you didn't do something stupid? If you had, you wouldn't be here enjoying a nice meal."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I guess."

I couldn't help but glare at him ever so slightly. "You guess?"

"I'm just joking," chuckled Chris as he let out a slight laugh.

I continued to look him. "Well it's nice to see you finally laughing."

"Yeah. I actually agree with you," responded Chris.

Ten minutes later the check came and I grabbed it before Chris had a chance. "What do you think you're doing? I told you that I'm treating you. Just think of it as a belated birthday outing."

"Thanks," murmured Chris as he couldn't help but look slightly defeated.

I raised my eyes at him. "Something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine," replied Chris.

Twenty minutes later we arrived back at the Salvatore mansion and when Chris and I walked into the house his jaw dropped as everyone jumped out and yelled surprise! The party also ended up consisting of Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Damon.

Several hours after the party had ended Chris and I were back in my bedroom sitting on my bed. I leaned in to kiss him as my tongue massaged his tongue. It was great to finally see Chris unwind a little bit. But before I knew it, Chris was elevated on the bed and sweat trickled down both of our faces as I repeatedly glided inside him.

Five minutes later we were both lying on our back with the blood red comforter pulled over us as we both gazed into each other's eyes.

"That was a great belated birthday present," remarked Chris.

"You're welcome," I said.

"And thanks for the party," replied Chris.

"You're welcome for that too."

"I'm serious Stefan. You're amazing," praised Chris.

"No thanks necessary."

Chris then put his head on my chest as he dozed asleep. It was really nice that by some miracle Chris was okay.

Morning came in no time as the sun light permeated my bedroom, and as I opened my eyes I couldn't help but notice Chris was not in bed lying next to me.

ment here...


End file.
